Blame Summer
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: Summer decides to look Dillon and Ziggy in a small, dark closet together


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything related to the franchise.**

Blame Summer

Ziggy really had no idea what was going on. Just that one minute he had been having a very nice conversation with Summer as they walked then he'd found himself getting thrown rather rudely into a very small, very dark closet, where he had immediately found himself being held very close to Dillon by the man's hands on his shoulders, keeping him up when he had originally stumbled. He gulped, feeling the hard muscles of Dillon's chest shift under him as the man breathed. Slowly, he brought his hands up and placed them against Dillon's chest, pushing himself back. "I got it Dillon."

He heard the man mutter an apology, his hands falling from his shoulders, leaving him feeling suddenly cold. He shivered slightly, glancing around as much as he could. "There a light?" he asked. Dillon shook his head. "No, and the door's locked too."

"Right. Of course it is." he whispered. He let himself slip down into a crouch, looking up at Dillon who was now towering over him. "Why are we here?" he asked. Dillon shrugged, a movement he could just make out in the darkness. "I don't know." Dillon answered. "But I blame Summer."

Ziggy sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "She can't keep us in here forever." he assured. After a few seconds he worried his lower lip and asked, "Right?"

Dillon snorted in amusement and disbelief. "I say, when she does let us out of here, we sneak into her room and light all her clothes on fire." he suggested. Ziggy winced slightly. "Oh Dillon, that's cold." A sly grin crossed his lips. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

After another minute he spoke up again. "We could always try screaming for help."

"Do you really want to explain to Scott or Flynn why we were stuck in a small closet together?" Dillon asked sarcastically, causing Ziggy to sigh. "I'll bring the lighter fluid." he told him. Although he couldn't see it, he could almost imagine the smirk on Dillon's face at the statement.

He stayed still for as long as possible then finally stood up, trying to pace in the small space. He heard Dillon growl. "Ziggy, stop moving." he ordered.

"I can't keep still forever Dillon." Ziggy complained, but he stopped moving. The stillness lasted for about a minute before he started to shift restlessly from foot to foot. Dillon's hands suddenly fell on his shoulders, holding him still. "Stop it." Dillon hissed. Because of the dark Ziggy couldn't really tell how close the two of them were but it had to be close because he could feel Dillon's breath whispering across his face, teasing his senses.

He gulped, finding his voice was shaky when he whispered out, "D-Dillon..."

The hands on his arms were slowly tightening until he couldn't help but wince. Immediately, the hands dropped from his shoulders but Dillon didn't step back, remaining so close that Ziggy was starting to feel the warmth seeping from his body. He shifted uncomfortably, gulping again. "Uh, Dillon?" he asked.

Suddenly, Dillon's hands came back, ghosting over his shoulders, over the arch of his neck, thumbs running over his high cheek-bones, and fingers burying in his hair, tilting his head. His breath froze and stuttered at each careful, whispering touch and he wasn't able to stop the soft whimper that tumbled out of his throat. Seconds later, Dillon's lips were pressed against his own, rough and demanding. And he gave in.

His hands came up, tightening in the rough leather of Dillon's jacket. He groaned deeply, feeling Dillon's tongue shove its way into his mouth to explore. Hesitantly he reached out with his own tongue, brushing it against Dillon's. Dillon tensed briefly before eagerly responding, twining their tongues together. Ziggy pressed even closer, loving the playful twist of their tongues, the heat pooling in his stomach, the feel of Dillon's body against his.

They pulled away slowly and another whimper passed his lips at the loss of warmth. There was only a seconds pause before Dillon tightened his hold, slamming him roughly against the wall. Then his lips were pressed against his neck, biting and sucking and he couldn't help but moan, knowing but not caring there was going to be at least one mark. He shivered, his hands moving from Dillon's back to bury in his hair and hold him close. "Dillon..." he breathed.

He heard Dillon groan slightly and pull back and he let out a small, keen whine in protest, his hands trying to clutch him close. He opened his eyes- when did he close them?-, squinting at the Black Ranger that he could feel hovering in front of him. "Dillon?" he asked.

"I want you Zig." Dillon whispered, his voice husky. "I've wanted you for so long."

Another shiver raced down his spine before he could stop it, his eyes going wide. Dillon chuckled at the reaction, leaning forward to suck at the younger man's bottom lip. He moaned, shifting as close as possible until nearly every part of their bodies were touching. Dillon pulled back slowly, his breathing labored as it blew across his face. Ziggy leaned against him heavily, his knees feeling shaky and another desperate whimper building up in his throat.

"Don't." Dillon whispered, one of his hands untangling from his hair to press against his mouth. "Don't make that sound. It drives me insane."

Ziggy grinned at the confession and despite being told not to, he let a small whimper tumble off his lips. He felt Dillon freeze against him before groaning, burying his face in the curve of his neck, his hand slipping from his mouth to move beneath his shirt, ghosting over his back. The Black Ranger shifted, grinding their hips together. He gasped at the pleasure that shot through him, his eyes going wide as he instinctively pushed back. Dillon's groan echoed in his ear.

His breath was still coming in quick gasps when Dillon shook his head slightly, pulling back. "Too much." The man muttered. Ziggy understood; the emotions, the pleasure, it was all too much, way too fast.

He felt Dillon's hand wrap around his wrist before he dragged them down to the ground, pulling him into his lap. Ziggy took a few deep breathes, trying to calm his racing heart as he curled up in the embrace, resting his head on Dillon's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, both trying to calm down until they could get out of here. The dark enhanced everything, every sound, every touch, every feeling until it was like they were drowning.

Then the dark vanished and Summer's voice told them, "Well, isn't this cute?" even as Dillon flinched away from the light and Ziggy recoiled into the embrace, squeezing his eyes shut at the invasion. "Did you two have fun?"

Dillon didn't answer her, standing up and dragging Ziggy with him. They walked silently past her, making her blink after them. "Um, guys?" she asked.

Ziggy stopped and turned back to her, a sly smirk on her lips. "We had fun." He told her and in this light she was finally able to make out his tussled hair, his bruised lips, and the marks forming on his neck. She couldn't help but gap when he finished, "Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we're going to go have more fun."


End file.
